


Tryvin of the Illidari

by EZGMR555



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZGMR555/pseuds/EZGMR555
Summary: Waking up in another world, a boy discovers he's a night elf named Tryvin. When the Burning Legion arrives and slaughters his family he's approached by someone who offers him power; Illidan Stormrage. Joining the Illidari leads Tryvin on a journey throughout Azeroth while attempting to stop the Burning Legion's invasion. OC x Kor'vas Bloodthorn.(ON HIATUS)(BEING REWRITTEN)





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up to a new life.

We all get sleepy right?

Whether it's working late, staying up, studying, or anything else. It's also the most common at school, everyone knows that.

So, getting sleepy isn't odd at all.

For me, however, it lasted for about a month. No matter how much I slept, nothing seemed to work. My mind kept shutting down, as though something was putting pressure on my brain, and any thoughts I tried to form always ended becoming a jumbled mess, like my brain couldn't form words.


End file.
